


Undercover

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Pole Dancing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape and Lupin go undercover in Muggle London to capture Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for severity_softly and posted to Livejournal in 2006. Her prompt was "spies like us".

Freshly washed black hair fell about the man’s face as he concentrated on pulling the silk stockings up impossibly long legs. He bit his lip in concentration, remembering his first attempt when he’d pulled too hard and had to hunt around for a fresh pair. As he began to rearrange himself inside his satin knickers the door opened behind him and a familiar presence wolf-whistled.

“Oh do shut up, Lupin,” Snape snapped, pulling his short skirt down but it still only skimmed his buttocks.

“Just admiring the view…”

“You have five minutes!” A disembodied voice from outside the door yelled at them before hurrying on to the other changing rooms.

“You need to get ready,” Snape muttered, self-consciously flattening his hair down.

“I already am,” Lupin replied, dropping the coat he was wearing to the floor, revealing obscenely tight trousers that left nothing to the imagination and a perfectly see-through shirt. Snape turned away so that Lupin wouldn’t see the blush creep along the top of his ears.

“Let’s just remember that we have a job to perform, Lupin.”

“Yes, Severus,” Lupin purred, “I know.”

Snape growled softly to himself. Lupin was enjoying this far more than was seemly.

“Three minutes!”

Snape sat down at the mirror and began applying the finishing touches to his make-up – mascara, light purple eyeshadow, dark red lipstick. He could just make out Lupin in his peripheral vision, going through the same routine, only with a steadier, far more professional hand.

Snape slowly repacked his make-up and examined his own face in the mirror. He was still as unattractive as ever but the colouring around his eyes did help to soften his expression. Lupin put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Snape shook him off impatiently.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Lupin nodded. “As you wish. Show time.”

The music was already making the corridor vibrate as both men walked down it, their bodies automatically swinging to the beat. As they reached the entrance to the stage they struck up their beginning poses, their bodies wrapped around each other so tight that no one could tell where one began and the other ended. A crashing cymbal and the curtains flew open, giving the patrons of the exotic dance club a perfect view of their next act.

Snape was the first to untangle himself, completely immersed in the music, all sign of his earlier hesitancy gone. Lupin took a second to admire Snape’s spying talents, and other things, before he strode over to his pole, wrapping his legs around it and surreptitiously scanning the crowd for their target.

Lupin focused on all the scraps of blonde hair he could see, his body well used to the routine of the dance by now. They’d been doing this for four months, he and Snape, working in this Muggle club and tracking down the remaining Death Eaters. It was Snape’s punishment for his crimes and Lupin’s reward for brokering a peace deal between wizards and werewolves. Lupin had been offered any job he wanted (within reason remained unspoken) and he had chosen to accompany Snape on his undercover work; neither of them had anticipated the turn that would take, but it seemed old habits died hard and the delight the Death Eaters took in the excesses of the wizarding world had easily been transferred to the Muggle equivalent. A glossy advertisement in the _Wizard’s Weekly_ here, a radio message there and the “Dark Haven” became _the_ place to be seen.

“Three down and one to go,” Lupin murmured as his prey unwittingly wandered into the smoky room, his nerves plain to see even from the stage.

Lupin sauntered over to where Snape was uncomfortably gyrating against his own pole. He knew that Snape had seen Malfoy as well, but wanted to make the moment of capture fun for both of them. He admired the way the clothes draped so naturally over Snape’s body before cupping his arse in his hands and stroking down the top of his legs, his fingers feather-light against quickly goosebumped flesh. Snape, well aware that all eyes were on him (including the Aurors scattered about the audience, ready to report back to the Ministry if his act wasn’t convincing) leaned back into the touch, telling himself that he was only playing another role. Lupin grinned to himself and leaned forward over Snape’s shoulder and began to fondle Snape’s erection, earning a gasp from the crowd and the man himself.

Lupin licked a trail up Snape’s neck before whispering, “Malfoy, by the bar,” into a hastily nibbled ear.

“I am well aware of his location, Lupin,” Snape muttered.

Then Snape turned around to face Lupin who eyed him warily. As he was examining Snape’s face for clues as to his next move Snape’s leg shot out and nudged Lupin’s legs wider and an arm around his waist pulled him closer to the other man, allowing Snape to wrap himself around Lupin’s more than willing body.

“My wand is on the floor,” Snape breathed against pliant lips before he was kissing and fondling Lupin in equal measure.

“Well, you’d better get it then,” Lupin was finally able to pant as Snape finished warring with his tongue. He couldn’t believe he’d lasted through months of this; it had to be the longest foreplay in the history of the world.

Snape licked his lips and fell to his knees, pressing kisses around Lupin’s erection as it strained against his tight trousers. Just as Lupin was positive he was about to come Snape grabbed his wand and whispered a spell as he aimed directly at Draco Malfoy, making it appear like part of the act. Within seconds the music had reached a crescendo to drown out the sound of Malfoy being arrested and then the head of the establishment reminding the patrons that tonight vodka was on special rates until midnight.

Snape and Lupin bowed and then left the stage to rapturous applause.

+++++

As soon as the two men were inside the dressing room, Snape kicking off his high heels and sighing in relief, Lupin was pushing him up against the wall and claiming his mouth. Snape struggled slightly against the onslaught before visibly relaxing. Lupin smiled against Snape’s lips, only to find himself thrown to the floor, Snape glaring a hole in his skull.

“Our job here is finished, Lupin,” he spat, “there is no need to continue the charade.”

Lupin winced as he tried to sit up. He was getting too old for this. “What are you talking about?”

“The act is over. We have caught all the Death Eaters we were assigned. There is no reason…” Snape gasped as Lupin pulled his wrist so he fell awkwardly over Lupin’s waist.

“You, are the most intelligent idiot I have ever met,” Lupin rebutted, and with a quick twist of his hips he had flipped Snape over and was straddling him. “Do you really think I would have done any of that,” he waved in the direction of the stage, “if I didn’t really want to? What do you take me for?”

“You’ll do anything for…approval,” Snape murmured. Lupin rolled his eyes.

“Times have changed, Severus. So have I.” And he leaned down and kissed Snape, pouring everything into the feel of his lips against the other man’s, trying to make him understand that this was real, not just part of their penance. Breaking for breath Lupin examined the effect he was having on Snape, and smiled.

“I may have misjudged you,” Snape rasped, his body visibly thrumming with desire. It was all he could do to keep himself from thrusting up against Lupin’s deliciously warm body.

“You always do,” Lupin replied affectionately before shifting his legs and pushing his own erection against Snape’s hip.

“But…”

“Severus…shut up.” And Lupin dragged his hands down Snape’s stockinged legs and positioned himself so that their cocks were lined up just right.

“You…” Snape’s eyes went impossibly wide as Lupin moved and suddenly every look, every touch, everything that Snape had assumed was an act suddenly became clear.

“Finally,” Lupin grinned, his thrusts becoming quicker and more desperate.

“I should have guessed…you weren’t that good…an actor…” Snape panted, hips moving up to push himself against Lupin.

“Can’t resist, can you?” Lupin purred against Snape’s ear. Snape’s retort was cut short when Lupin bit at his neck and his movements became even more uncontrolled. “Worth the effort.”

“You were, flirting?” Snape looked genuinely surprised.

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Lupin replied, nibbling at Snape’s ear.

“Got some idea,” Snape replied smugly and Lupin’s laughter sent delicious shivers down his spine.

Lupin knew he wouldn’t last long and if Snape’s startled yelps were anything to go by, he wouldn’t either.

“Next time,” Snape murmured, as he licked a trail along Lupins neck, “we do this in a bed. Naked.”

That was all it took for Lupin as his orgasm pulsed through him, sending him into a boneless mess, with Snape following soon after.

Precious seconds to recover turned into several minutes of post-coital bliss as both stayed where they were on the floor, arms wrapped around each other. Finally Lupin gathered the strength to speak.

“Do me a favour?”

“Hmm?”

“When we leave. Take the clothes with you.”

Snape’s mouth curved into a surprisingly flirtatious grin. “As long as you keep the trousers.”

“Deal.”


End file.
